


And Another One Bites the Dust

by RemiliaThorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CRY ME A RIVER, Convin Angst, Cry with me, Gavin has that big dick energye, I blame Paro, I wrote this on a whim, Imma kermit, Implied Relationship, I’m just a big dumb, I’m sorry, M/M, Paro did it, Sad, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiliaThorn/pseuds/RemiliaThorn
Summary: Gavin Reed wakes up not knowing what happened. Not realising he’s gone. He’s dead.





	And Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cry like a bitch ? Yes. Did Paro force me to write this ? Yes

The last thing he remembered was a scream. The scream of someone who was about to lose everything he ever cared about. He could still hear it ringing in his ears.  
Who was he ? Gavin. Gavin Reed, His hair was brown and he wore a dirty and torn jacket. His jeans were dirtied and his shoes were barely held together. His face was that of a lost man. If you were to look into his eyes you would see nothing but grey.  
The area around him seemed dull and lifeless. The buzzing of the public was falling deaf on his ears. The sound of sirens was beginning to fill in. He whirled around, trying desperately to piece together what was happening.  
He shouted at the people who ran past, but none of them seemed to answer. One step forward, then two, then none. He looked up at the street light above him and clutched his head as he was hit with wave after wave of pain.  
“Detective Reed, it’s an easy mission. In and out,” someone, no an ANDROID said in a calm voice as he reached across and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. He turned to him with a smile. Gavin can’t see his face. It’s too bright. Everything is too fucking bright.  
“Detec-” the android was cut off by a loud crash.  
He jumped, shaking his head and screaming out. Who was he ! Why the fuck can’t he remember. Another bang. It’s a straight noise with no echo. A gunshot. His feet reacted before his brain. He ran for it.  
“GET THE FUCK OUT ! IM WARNING YOU,” a teenage boy. A teenage boy waving a gun around at the top floor. The building was already bad enough. He couldn’t see his partner. The boy took a shot and ran.  
Was that it ? At the back of his mind he heard that voice all over again screaming at him. He could hear the sobbing and then it was silent.  
Gavin groaned and fell to his knees, struggling to get back up. The world around him was silent before all the noise came crashing back. It all came crashing down upon him at once. He screamed out in agony. No one heard.  
“Gavin ! Wake up !” A voice echoed throughout the complex. It sounded broken and sad.  
One stair, then 4, then 8, and then nothing. He stared ahead and was hit with another memory. The pain was worse than before, his ears were ringing and his head was pounding. He lifted his hands to his head and pulled at his hair.  
Gavin walked out of the room and down the hall, his partner at his side. For once he got a good look of him.  
The android had dark brown hair, slicked back and perfect. His eyes were brown. The kind that shines golden in the light. His LED was bright and blue. The grip on the gun in his hands was deadly, as if he was awaiting danger at every turn.  
There was a creek from underneath them. It could have just been the floorboards.Yeah. Just the floorboards creaking as they walked over it. It wasn’t dangerous. There was no danger in sight.  
“Open on 3. 2. 1,” The android kicked the door down and rushed in. It was silent. Too silent. That already should have been a warning.  
The android spun around, looking for something that was out of line. Something to help him out and saw nothing. What the fuck. Where was the evidence ? Where were the people ?!  
When the android turned back to look at him, his face paled. His eyes widened and gis mouth opened to shout something, but no sound came out for a while. Well nothing that Gavin could hear.  
“GAVIN WA-” He reached out but he was too late. A bullet straight through the chest. He watched as Gavin’s body fell forward. He saw the look on his face. The way his eyes widened in pure fear. His hair falling from it’s usual place. His arms reaching out to grab onto the android one last time.  
The one thing he will never forget is the blood. The fucking blood. There was so much. It splattered everywhere. The android stopped, LED flashing red, for once his face was completely blank all before the crash.  
One dead man on the floor and a pool of blood. Three men attempting to flee the scene. Three more gunshots. An android shaking a man desperately and a loud heartbreaking scream.  
“Gavin please. Gavin please wake up. GAVIN,” The android shook the man, sobbing as he checked his vitals. They were non-existent. Gavin was gone. Gavin fucking Reed was GONE.  
“No no no Gavin. Not now. I need you alive. Please wake up. You can call me a tin can and kick me around all you want. Just please don’t go,” The android sounded broken and for once you understood. “Hi I’m Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife. I failed my biggest mission.”  
Connor frowned, tears still streaming down his face as he held the body close to him. He rocked back and forth, humming to himself as he did.  
Gavin shook his head as he awoke from the memory. Tears already streaming down his face. The fucking tin can was up there crying over him. He went deviant for him.  
“Connor… I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry,” his shoulders racked as he sobbed. He made his way up the stairs and looked into the room. His head hurt but he shook it off because Gavin fucking Reed doesn’t give up.  
“You should really get something to eat Detective,” Connor smiled.  
“Detective how do you like your coffee ?”  
One by one the memories of the poor tin can replayed in his head. The way he smiled at him. The way he laughed. The way his name rolled off his tongue.  
He pushed the door open gently and looked on at the scene in front of him. Connor’s eyes were blank and so was his expression but his LED had that red glow. He knew that something was going to go wrong.  
“When deviants have a high stress level they tend to self destruct,” Connor’s voice rung in his ears.  
No. Not Connor. Not this poor android. Not him too.  
“CONNOR WAIT !” The same sentence with a different name. Same situation but a different victim. Gavin reaches out and this time it wasn’t too late.


End file.
